Sick Days With The Fitzes
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria Fitz comes down with the stomach flu, and her husband Ezra insists upon staying home and taking care of her. Please read and review! (One-Shot)


Ezra's POV

After waking up from a pleasant dream about my beautiful wife of six months, Aria Rose Montgomery, I murmur her name and reach my arms out to pull her close to me. I feel around for the five two brunette, and quickly realize that she isn't in our bed. My eyes flutter open, and I see that our bathroom light is on. Seconds latter, I hear the sound of Aria gagging violently in the bathroom.

"Babe, what's going on?" I call to her as I scurry out of bed and run into the bathroom.

I sigh when I see Aria hovering over the toilet and vomiting the lasagna she made for dinner last night.

"Oh baby!" I say as I hold back her hair.

"Ezra go away, I don't want you to see me like this!" Aria says as she pushes me away from her.

"Aria don't be ridiculous! I'm your husband, and I promised to love you in sickness and in health." I remind her.

Before Aria can protest, a wave of nausea rushes through her little body, causing to throw up even more.

After she finishes, I scoop her fragile body into my arms and carry her to the sink so she can brush her teeth. Next I carry her to bed, and tuck her in under the covers.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask her softly.

"Yes, I probably just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach." Aria tells me.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything else." I say as I crawl into bed and pull Aria close to me.

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Aria's teeth chattering violently.

"Honey, are you cold?" I ask her in disbelief.

We're in the early months of September, and usually the heat is what keeps us from falling asleep.

"Y-yes." Aria says as she continues to shiver.

I respond by crawling out of bed and going to the closet to find an extra blanket. After I get the blanket, I wrap it around Aria's shivering body.

"Is that better princess?" I ask my wife.

"Yes, goodnight love." Aria says as she closes her hazel eyes.

I place my right hand over Aria's forehead, and gasp when I realize how hot she is.

"Babe, you're really hot." I say with worry in my voice.

"Thanks Ezra, so are you." Aria mutters sleepily.

"No honey, I mean you're burning up!" I exclaim.

"I'm to tired to have sex Ezra." She says with a yawn.

"Aria, you have a fever!" I clarify.

"I'm sure it will go away in the morning." Aria says in a relaxed tone.

How is she so calm about this? I'm about to go into panic mode! What if something is really wrong with her?

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital..." I start to say.

"Ezra calm down, it's probably just a virus." She says with a shrug.

"I'm going to call your doctor to make sure." I say as I step outside of the room.

I dial the doctor's number and wait for him to answer the phone.

"This is Doctor. Chance." The man says after he answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Ezra Fitz. My wife woke up sick, and she has a terrible fever." I ramble nervously.

"Calm down Mr. Fitz! Your wife is a college professor isn't she?" Doctor. Chance asks me.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"She probably caught a virus from one of her students. Can you tell me some of her symptoms?" He asks me.

I tell the man my wife's many symptoms, and he listens carefully.

"It sounds like the stomach flu to me." Doctor. Chance says after I finish talking.

"Should I bring her in?" I ask the man.

"No, it's important that she gets lots of rest and fluids." He tells me seriously.

"Okay." I say as I glance over at my sleeping wife.

"I'll order her some prescriptions and have the pharmacy deliver them to you." Doctor. Chance says to me.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" I tell him gratefully.

"Just doing my job. Let me know if she gets worse, or if you have any questions." Doctor. Chance says.

"I will." I say before hanging up the phone.

I climb into bed and smile when I realize that Aria is sound sleep. I was worried her sickness would prevent her from falling asleep, but luckily that isn't the case.

"I love you so much princess." I whisper before kissing her forehead and pulling her close to me.

Line Break

At six o'clock the following morning, the alarm clock goes off. To my surprise, Aria sighs and pushes herself out of bed.

"Are you going to throw up?" I ask as I rush over to her.

"No, I'm getting ready for work." She says with an eye roll.

"Aria, you're not going to work today! Doctor. Chance told me that you have the stomach flu." I tell her seriously.

"I'll power through." She mutters.

"I already talked to the head of the English department and called us both in sick. Now march you and your adorable little butt back to bed." I instruct.

"I get why you're making me stay home, but why are you skipping work?" Aria asks me curiously.

"Because I'm your husband, and it's my job to take care of you." I say as I scoop Aria into my arms and carry her to bed.

"I feel bad that you have to miss work because of me." Aria says with a heavy sigh.

"Don't feel bad Aria! I can use this opportunity to work on my novel." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"Ezra..." She starts to say.

"Babe, don't waste your energy worrying about me. I want you to close your eyes." I tell her softly.

"Sleep does sound nice." Aria says with a yawn.

"I'll lay down next to you until you fall asleep." I say as I pull Aria close to me.

Within minutes, Aria is sound asleep in my arms.

Line Break

I sit next to a sleeping Aria and type rapidly on my computer. I've been working on my novel for about three hours, and it's going remarkably well. I stop what I'm doing when Aria's hazel eyes flutter open.

"Did you have a nice nap beautiful?" I ask before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, what time is it?" Aria asks me curiously.

"About nine o'clock." I say as I glance at the alarm clock on our nightstand.

"Are you writing?" Aria asks as she gestures towards my laptop.

"I am." I say with a smile.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Aria says as she props herself up on the bed.

"Would you like to read?" I ask her.

"Yes, can you pick out a book for me?" Aria asks me hopefully.

"Sure, any specific book?" I ask her curiously.

"Surprise me." She says as she shakes her head.

I walk over to our bookshelf and skim through our large collection of books. After a few minutes, I finally decide on the novel, _The Thorn__ Birds. _It's a love story about a girl and a priest who fall in love, and it's one of Aria's favorites.

"Is this okay?" I ask as I hand Aria the novel.

"It's perfect, you know me to well babe." Aria says with a smile.

I'm about to lean in for a kiss, but before I can Aria storms into the bathroom. I follow her, and hold her hair back as she vomits into the toilet.

"Oh sweetheart." I say with a sympathetic sigh.

"I'm fine Ezra." She says with a sniffle.

"How does a shower sound?" I ask as I rub her back gently.

"I don't know Ezra, I feel really dizzy." Aria tells me.

"How about I draw you a nice hot bubble bath?" I suggest.

"Okay, but only if you come in with me." Aria says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Of course princess." I say before walking over to our bathtub and turning the hot water on.

After the tub is full, I help Aria into it and then I get in behind her.

"It feels so good." Aria mutters as she leans into me.

I chuckle before kissing Aria's neck lovingly.

"Will you wash my hair?" Aria asks as she hands me a bottle of shampoo.

"Anything for you darling." I say as I pour the shampoo into her hair and rub it all around.

"Can I rinse?" Aria asks after I remove my hands.

I nod and watch as Aria dunks her head under the water. As soon as she comes back up, I kiss her forehead lovingly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask her gently.

"Yes, I want to crawl into bed and read." Aria says as she plays with my wet curls.

"How about I make brunch while you do that?" I ask as I help Aria out of the tub.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Aria says as she throws on one of my old shirts.

"That's because you're sick, but you still need to eat baby." I tell her seriously.

"Ezra..." She whines.

"This is not an open-ended argument. You're going to lay in bed and read, while I make you a bowl of soup, which you will finish without a single complaint." I say as I glare at my wife.

Line Break

"Princess, your soup is ready." I say as I enter our bedroom.

Aria closes her book and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask her curiously.

"Usually when you cook at least one fire alarm goes off." Aria teases.

I roll my eyes before climbing into bed with Aria and handing her the soup.

"It's not bad." Aria says after she tries her first bite.

"See, I'm really not that bad of a cook." I say with a triumphant smile.

"Don't push it." Aria says as she shoves me playfully.

It takes a lot of effort to convince Aria to finish her soup, but I finally finish the task.

"Done." Aria says as she hands me her empty bowl.

"Thank you for doing that Aria. Would you like to finish the book?" I ask as I grab it from the nightstand.

"No, I want to watch a movie." Aria says as she shakes her head vigorously.

"I'll put it in for you and then get out of your hair." I say as I start to walk away.

"No, I want to watch the movie with my hubby." Aria says with a pout.

"Okay, as long as it's not some pointless chick-flick." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm in the mood to watch _Pride and_ _Prejudice_." Aria decides.

Usually I like watching classic romance movies with Aria because they "remind her how much she loves me", and then she wants to have sex for hours. Today is different because Aria is too weak to stand in the shower, let alone have sex.

I glance at my wife who has the sweetest look on her face, and decide that I don't mind watching _Pride and Prejudice _with Aria because it will make her happy.

"That's a great idea darling." I say as I put in the movie.

Line Break

By the end of the movie, Aria has tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ezra, that movie always reminds of how much I love you." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too Aria." I tell her truthfully.

"As much as Mr. Darcy loves Elizabeth?" Aria asks me softly.

"Even more my darling." I say before giving her a gentle kiss.

"We should watch _Gone With The Wind _next!" Aria exclaims.

"Honey, that's a four-hour movie!" I say as I try to keep my patience.

"I know! I wish they had made it longer." Aria says with a pout.

"Are you kidding me? The first time I saw it I thought it would never end!" I exclaim.

"But Ezra you love _Gone With The Wind.__" _Aria says with confusion in her voice.

Shoot, I think I just blew my cover! When Aria and I started dating she told me that her favorite novel was _Gone With The Wind, _and even though I can't stand the book or the movie, I lied because I didn't want to upset her. Now we're married, and Aria still thinks I love the stupid story as much as she does.

"Aria, if I tell you something will you promise not to kill me?" I ask with nervousness in my voice.

"Of course honey!" Aria assures me.

"I don't like _Gone With The Wind, _actually to say I don't like it is an understatement, I hate _Gone With The Wind!" _I exclaim.

"You mean our entire relationship revolves around a lie?" Aria asks me softly.

"No! What are you talking about? It's just a stupid book Aria!" I say as I try to talk some sense into my wife.

"It isn't just a "stupid book" Ezra! It's a lifestyle!" Aria says angrily.

"A lifestyle? Are you crazy Aria?" I ask her in disbelief.

"I'm not crazy! We were going to name our first daughter Scarlett, remember?" Aria asks as she stares into my blue eyes.

"I only said that because you wouldn't let me marry you unless I agreed to those stupid terms! One of the reasons I hate _Gone With The Wind _is because I hate Scarlett O'Hara!" I say as I shake my head.

"What!? Scarlett is my favorite literary character! I think every woman should strive to be just like her." Aria tells me passionately.

"You think every woman should be selfish bitch?" I ask her in amazement.

"She's more than a selfish bitch Ezra! Scarlett is strong, and she takes care of herself." Aria tells me furiously.

"There are some good sides to her, but overall I still don't like her." I tell my wife gently.

"Great, now I have to find a different man to have children with." Aria says with a frustrated sigh.

"Aria, you're blowing this argument way out of proportion! Why don't you name our future daughter Jane, or maybe Elizabeth. They're strong literary females." I tell her.

"They don't have the "same passion for life" that Scarlett has." Aria says as she shakes her head.

"Are you really quoting Ashley Wilkes?" I ask amused.

"Is that a problem?" Aria challenges.

"Not if that makes you happy." I say as I stare at my wife fearfully.

"I'd like to be alone." Aria says cooly.

"Aria, what if we name our future daughter Elizabeth Scarlett Fitz! Would that make you happy?" I ask her with desperation in my voice.

"Not as happy as Scarlett Elizabeth Fitz would make me." Aria says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Would it make you happy enough to make me the man who you have children with?" I ask her.

"That depends, will you still watch the movie with me?" Aria asks as her voice softens.

"Of course I will, I've been doing it for six years." I say with a small laugh.

"Will you also give me a massage? My muscles are very tense." Aria says as she lays flat on her stomach.

"The things I do for my girl." I say with a sigh.

Line Break

After I finish massaging Aria, I put in _Gone With The Wind _and lay down next to her. It takes me about fifteen minutes to fall asleep next to my wife, but four hours later I wake up to the sound of her sobbing.

"Is it over?" I ask as my blue eyes flutter open.

"Ezra, they do get back together don't they?" Aria asks me through her tears.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." I say in best Rhett Butler voice.

"Ezra that isn't funny." Aria says angrily.

Before I can respond, a wave of nausea rushes though my body. I run to bathroom, where I begin to vomit. After I'm done, I brush my teeth I reenter the bedroom.

"Aria, you got me sick!" I tell my wife.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Aria says with a smirk.

I glare at my wife in annoyance.

"I'm kidding honey, come here!" Aria says as she reaches her arms out towards me.

I run into my wife's arms and smile in content when she begins to rub my back gently.

"I'm sorry I got you sick Ezra." Aria tells me apologetically.

"Don't worry about it baby, I don't mind being sick when I get to spend the day cuddling with my adorable wife." I say as I hold her close to me.

"Can we just lay here for the rest of the day?" Aria asks me hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." I say as I close my tired eyes.

"Ezra, you smell like puke." Aria tells me suddenly.

"So do you angel." I mutter sleepily.

"I don't feel well enough to get out of bed and shower." Aria says with a sigh.

"I don't either." I say with a yawn.

"Now that I think about it, you don't smell that bad." Aria decides.

"You do, but I'll endure it." I say with a chuckle.

"Love you Ezra." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Love you too my little sicko." I say before falling into a deep slumber.

**What did you think? This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I decided to turn it into a one shot! **

**The part about Gone With The Wind is a true story that happened with my parents, and my older sister actually has the name Elizabeth Scarlett. In case you were wondering, my parents are both English professors like Aria and Ezra, and I'm the only person in my family who wasn't named after a literary character. If you haven't read Gone With The Wind, The Thorn Birds, or Pride and Prejudice I strongly recommend that you do! (Especially if you're as big of a romantic as I am, and I'm assuming you are if you're an Ezria fan!)**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! **


End file.
